<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham Serenade [New York City] by alligatorfuckhouse92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749320">Gotham Serenade [New York City]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92'>alligatorfuckhouse92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bad Guy Brock Rumlow, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Carol Danvers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Carol and Natasha are best friends., Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cover Art, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Detective Natasha Romanov, Dom Natasha Romanov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Gotham City - Freeform, Lovely Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Prostitution, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sex Club, Sex Worker Wanda Maximoff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep inside Gotham City.<br/>Before the dawn<br/>She waits there for you<br/>To sing her song<br/>The rhythms will invite you<br/>To try to find<br/>Freedom, love and passion, she'll understand you<br/>And make you lose your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, past Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotham Serenade [New York City]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fun never stops. Next Wandanat Fic</p><p> </p><p>Finally! Yay. I'm back with this one. </p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <em><strong>GOTHAM GLOBE</strong> </em> </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<span class="u"> <em>In the early morning raids on Wednesday, DEA officers as well as 78th Precinct police officers were deployed on the streets, at Southern of Gotham, culminating a two-year investigation with the primary objective of dismantling the upper echelon of HYDRA and with hoping to be closer to capturing their leader, one of the most wanted men in America. . There is a $ 10 million reward for Brock Rumlow a.k.a Crossbones arrest.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Federal agents seized twenty tons of cocaine, as well as $ eighty fourth million. The release of fifty women victims of human trafficking is also reported</span>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The heat in this pleasant place in contrast to the cold and fog on the streets of Gotham City.<br/>
The beautiful women dancing with music beats, neon blue lights illuminating their beautiful bodies of the naked sexy women dancing to the beat of the acidic music in the tubes, as the screams of joyous euphoric men echo against the concrete walls. </p><p><br/>
In the middle of the noisy club hidden between the cold and dark streets of Gotham. A woman remains impatient amidst the bustling crowd.<br/>
Her story is really interesting.<br/>
Her name is Natasha and this place makes her feel really anxious, her ears ringing from the shrill music. Natasha suddenly wanted to turn around and go back to her apartment in Queens. </p><p><br/>
Natasha is always a Detective with an exceptional brain. Agencies like the FBI, CIA and DEA fought for her and the incredible talents. It is the pride of Captain Fury and her colleagues at the police station. </p><p><br/>
She is an exceptional woman. </p><p><br/>
Natasha was an excellent police officer, becoming a detective at a very young age. Natasha speaks seven different languages, she’s that prodigy of music. Expert in kick boxing, tae boo and box and other many martial arts.  (thanks to the lessons her older brothers Clint and Bucky)</p><p>Natasha sighed exhausted watching the women dance sensually drawing men and women to their nets. She wondered how she got here with dozens of naked girls around her.<br/>
In recent years, Natasha and her partner Carol have worked together to bring down a significant part of Rumlow's terrorist organization, HYDRA. The hard work and effort paid off, detectives captured Lt. Jack Rolliins, confiscated five tons of cocaine and released a group of female captive victims of human trafficking in a warehouse in South of Gotham City. </p><p><br/>
After paperwork, interrogations. Carol thought it was fun, celebrating their success and enjoying Brooklyn's nightlife before heading back to Police Station at sunrise. Natasha happily accepted crazy friend's idea and thought about going to Sam’s pub for a drink.</p><p>Unfortunately, Carol has different ideas and concepts about fun. The blonde undertook the search for a strip club and found an amazing and private place recommended on social networks, without saying a word Carol dragged Natasha taking her to that mysterious place..</p><p>And so …. Natasha and Carol found themselves standing in the middle of the big dance floor. Both women admiring the beautiful half-naked women dancing sensually to the rhythm of techno music. Sensual moves make Natasha blush and feel a little hot watching them move up and down the posts. </p><p><br/>
Nat prayed for Carol to have fun and get out of here. As a police detective it is not good to see them in places like this.</p><p>"Come on, cheer up, Nat." Carol smirked and held the redhead's shoulders, trying to calm her friend. </p><p><br/>
Are you sure, Danvers? I do not know. "Natasha stuttered." I ... thought we'd get a few drinks at Sam's Pub. I never imagined ending the night in a place like this. What if someone sees us? "<br/>
"Take it easy, Tsarina. No one knows that you are the daughter of Melina Vostokoff. The great ambassador of Russia in America. Nothing bad will happen. Hey ... hey look at me, party pooper. Just have a little fun Tasha. ”Carol chuckled and tousled the red curls. "Let's make a Deal? If the party is too much for you and you feel uncomfortable, we will find a taxi and get out of here. ” </p><p><br/>
Listening to Carol's words. Natasha relaxed and nodded in agreement. The tension faded from the atmosphere. Relaxed, Natasha and Carol stand in the middle of the small crowd watching the atmosphere.</p><p>On the main stage dimly lighting, a naked blonde dancing with sensual movements, red lights illuminating her beautiful body, smoke swirled across the floor creating a dense atmosphere, while choruses of ecstatic men whistled and laughed spitting dirty words at the beautiful woman while all throwing tickets on stage.</p><p>"I'm thirsty. You want to drink something, Romanov? "Carol asked, turning her attention to Natasha. </p><p><br/>
"A vodka tonic." Natasha gave the blonde a few dollars, still looking at the stripper on stage. "Wow." The redhead averted her gaze when the dancer withdrew her small thong looking directly at her friend. </p><p><br/>
"A vodka? Are you serious. A fucking vodka. ” Carol frowned at the dancer, “What a beautiful woman. Unlike Natasha, Carol looked every detail at the now completely nude dancer on stage. "Wow, what a beautiful legs ..." </p><p><br/>
"I don't like drinking too much, Carol." Natasha coughed clearing her throat while a deep blush cover her cheeks. Shaking her face, staring at Carol with serious eyes and an emotionless face. “Tomorrow we have a lot of work ahead of us and you shouldn't get drunk either. I won't watch your drunken ass tonight, Carol. ” </p><p> </p><p>"Poor baby. Buuu ... ” Carol scoffed, slapping her knuckles playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, Nat. Just for tonight, have a little fun. We deserve this. A little peace and fun. I will not get drunk, I promise. You have my word." With a happy smile. Carol solemnly placed the hand on her heart. </p><p> </p><p>The image of Carol playing and pretending, drew a small smile on Natasha's emotionless face. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, come on, come on, Nat. Join me, please. ” Carol stroked the red curls playfully and hugged Natasha. "Please ... Please, Nattie." The blonde begged, her face was similar to a  little puppy. ”</p><p>"Ok ... fine. I want a vodka and a beer for now ..." Natasha laughed and accepted resignedly, she was not immune to the adorable face of her idiot best friend.</p><p>“Yay… perfect. I love you, Tsarina. I'll bring a whiskey to me, and a beer and vodka for you. I'll be back in a few minutes. "Carol nodded and left.</p><p>Natasha laughed when she saw the ridiculous image of Carol jumping up and down, heading at the corner bar, disappearing into the crowd of bodies.<br/>
 <br/>
Just relax, Natasha. It's just fun for tonight. Nothing can go wrong. Carol is right. You deserve a break. <br/>
after thinking about it. this place doesn't seem so terrible now.<br/>
Natasha thought and nodded, breathing deep, she smiled and crossed the arms over her chest, watching the spectacle before her eyes.</p><p>Leaving worries behind. Natasha found a nice place to admire the female show.</p><p>Beautiful show. It was a light and shadows show with excellent loud electronic music. Glancing around, Natasha can see some couples on the soft leather couches just kissing. Drunk men with naked girls writhing on their laps, yet more couples practically fucking in front of everyone's gaze. Shit! the scene is incredibly hot. Natasha's pants were suddenly very tight and uncomfortable against her flesh.<br/>
Definitely interesting.<br/>
"Your drinks, Tsarina Natasha". Carol handed the bottle of Belgian beer and vodka tonic to Natasha while awkwardly holding the whiskey between her fingers. "And whiskey for the queen. And that's me."</p><p>The two drank their respective drinks, admiring the beautiful sight of naked strippers before their eyes. Red neon lights hanging from the ceiling contrasting against the club darkness, strobe lights flashing every second. The combination of color lasers is absolutely beautiful, Natasha had to admit it. "What the fuck?" Carol gasped in surprise.</p><p>"What?" Natasha frowned upon hearing Carol gasp.</p><p>Carol surprised with her mouth open, pointed at the ceiling. "What the F ...? Natasha was also surprised when she saw the ceiling. A naked woman with demon horns, hanging from a metal hoop, making incredible and dangerous acrobatic moves, stripperi artistic performance took their breath away.  <br/>
Carol and Natasha could not resist taking out their cell phones and recording such an amazing moment. </p><p><br/>
"Its so beautiful." </p><p><br/>
"Oh yeah. Beautiful." </p><p><br/>
Turning his attention to the dance floor. And saw every little detail. Natasha didn't think she had seen such beautiful women in one place. Angels and demons in tight-fitting lingerie didn't leave much to the imagination.<br/>
Oh yeah. Definitely, Carol knows how to have fun.  <br/>
It is good for Natasha to get out comfort zone and drink a little, see in the distance the beautiful women that Natasha could dream of and long to touch. Maybe tonight she dare and do something reckless, maybe fuck one of these beautiful women.</p><p>After all the shit that Natasha has lived through all these years. </p><p><br/>
She was happy. </p><p><br/>
She was ... past tense, baby. </p><p><br/>
Before, Natasha was a happy, a happy and healthy woman. She married the woman of her dreams, Maria Hill a talented lawyer, and Natasha had her life's work too. </p><p><br/>
Her life WAS perfect. </p><p><br/>
Natasha owned a home, a family, and an amazing job. But, ugh. Life radically changed in a few months. Since she was promoted to Detective, and then her world began to fall apart. Natasha's work earned her attention and time more and more every day. Making her put aside her family, wife and home. For two long years, Natasha focused and worked hard on Rumlow's case. Natasha’s new obsession soon brought her to a point of no return.<br/>
The breaking point was when Natasha came home happily in the middle of the night, eager to share the great advances in Rumlow's case. She entered in old apartment calling Maria across the hall, the raw silence was the only answer. </p><p><br/>
The truth hurt like a bullet through her heart, when she noticed Maria’s absence and her belongings in the room.<br/>
The papers on the bed took away all Natasha’s hope of finding her wife in home and wiped the smile off her face like a hard slap.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh,no."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>(Divorce Application.)</em>
</p><p><br/>
Since the divorce a year ago.</p><p><br/>
Natasha buried the sadness deep in her heart.<br/>
She didn't think about Maria anymore.<br/>
Natasha immersed herself in work, work and more work, sometimes wishing to be a different woman, to be something more ... more loyal ... stronger and braver. Be more for Maria. </p><p><br/>
Life was not perfect anymore. </p><p><br/>
No more. </p><p><br/>
Natasha simply existed, most nights drunk and depressed in her dirty apartment. While Maria’s whispers echoing on the walls.</p><p><br/>
Life has become optimal since then.<br/>
Carol her loyal partner in crime helped and carry her out of the storm. She even found beautiful girls to Natasha. Carol never quit and left her friend alone, the blonde swore to erase that sadness in Natasha's eyes ever since. Carol used Tinder and Facebook as tools to find an amazing girl and fix her broken heart. Most of those dates were terrible. But Natasha pleasantly appreciated Carol's efforts.<br/>
Happy screams brought Natasha out of her thoughts. </p><p><br/>
The blonde stripper’s show ended with a chorus of claps, whistles accompanied by a shocking rush of money, rewarded the young woman for captivating show.<br/>
Don't think about her. Don't think about her. Natasha need to shift her attention away from the pain in her heart. </p><p><br/>
She seems to be successful, just looking at the dancing women makes them feel anxious and wild. Natasha did not know where to look, there is a lot to get her attention. She feels like a hungry puppy in a butcher shop.<br/>
The club remained in complete darkness and the expectant crowd remained in complete silence. When a group of six women dressed as kittens took the stage doing a dance routine. The euphoric roar of men and women in the audience was impressive.<br/>
Carol and Natasha cheered up more and more, drank their respective drinks, joining the bustling crowd. </p><p><br/>
They drank the alcohol like water, Carol and Natasha headed at bar and got the next round of beers. Along the way they spoke with a group of men who were playing poker at one of the tables.</p><p>"You look beautiful when you smile, Tsarina." Carol was smiling happily at her, when out of nowhere two sexy Asian girls like shit approached the blonde. "Any advice?" Carol hugged each stripper on each arm.<br/>
"Yes, don't drink until unconsciousness ... Oh, and use a condom"</p><p> "Idiot. Enjoy the moment, Natasha. ” Carol snorted before turning and disappearing.</p><p>(Enjoy my moment.) Natasha sighed and laughed, thinking  Carol's words. She searched around the club for a quiet place to drink and relax.<br/>
Getting her third beer, Natasha thought drank the refreshing liquid. She wondered how long it would take Carol to pass out and then return home.</p><p>Finding a comfortable place was easy. Natasha found a place away from the main stage. The space is cozy and private. Hidden from prying eyes, faintly illuminating by the red lights on the wall. Before sitting down, Natasha left the bottle on the small table and removed her leather jacket, leaving the fresh air to refresh her skin. Sitting and leaning on the back. Natasha relaxed and closed her eyes, started thinking about ... "Liho, work, her parents Melina and Alexei, her sister Yelena, her assholes brother, best friends, favorite places ..." Among those thoughts. Feeling proud of all duties completed and new challenges to come.</p><p>"Are you drunk, unconscious, or drugged?" A soft voice with a Romanian accent interrupted Natasha’s thoughts, making  open her eyes quickly.<br/>
(Hi, beautiful thing.) Natasha thought when she saw a sexy devil in front of her eyes.<br/>
It’s true.<br/>
A devil or a sexy girl disguised like a devil.<br/>
A young brunette with a friendly smile with devil wings on her shoulders, wearing sexy black and red lingerie standing in front of Natasha. “You need help? I can call one of security staff. ” The girl was looking at her suspiciously with narrowed eyes. The young woman was very, very cute and sexy. Pale, gorgeous face with a pair of bright red lips, showing off perfect white teeth every time she smiled, glossy gray eyes like the most beautiful stars. Brown hair strands framing her face.</p><p>"What?" Natasha frowned, looking at the half-naked young woman. "Not. I'm fine. I'm just resting for a moment. ”</p><p>Most of the girls in this place are beautiful. But that devil has something special, the young woman's voice is like the softest melody when Natasha listens Romanian accent in the young woman's voice. Was fucking great find this girl to make Natasha’s night perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kuddos are really appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>